


Beach Bum

by texasbella



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbella/pseuds/texasbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*DRABBLE* Bella is stuck in a loveless marriage, nothing more than a Stepford wife, when her world is turned upside down by the appearance of a certain beach bum and his dog. E/B</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement intended…I only follow where my inspiration leads (and this time it's right down a beach after a jogging Malibu Rob)
> 
> A/N: Been a while since I dabbled in a drabble…hehe. This is in response to the prompt challenge laid down in the Drabble Forum on Facebook. The prompt was Water and I think a beach story fits that, don't you? At last check, there were 5 authors answering this challenge. I will fill you in at the bottom as to what the other drabbles are!
> 
> Beta'd by myself, so all errors are mine. Thank you to JA Mash, TrueEnglishRose, reyes139 and Nicole for stepping in as pre-readers.
> 
> Special thanks to JA Mash for the magnificent banner and custom manips for this tale. When this is finished, the PDF link to download will be on my blog ( www . toserveisdivine . blogspot . com ). The PDF will be enhanced with pictures.
> 
> Are you ready? 37 chapters this time around…here we go…

_Just a castaway_

_An island lost at sea, oh_

_Another lonely day_

_No one here but me, oh_

_More loneliness_

_Any man could bear_

_Rescue me before I fall into despair_

**Message In a Bottle~The Police**

**~1~**

**EPOV**

I was going to be late for my first day on the job.

But it wasn't my fault, really.

The alarm hadn't gone off due to the power outage from the storm that passed through last night.

Luckily, Sam had woken me when he jumped on the bed.

Whining and licking as he pawed at me.

He needed to go for his morning run.

I could never get mad at my beautiful retriever, the only reason I had for living anymore, well, except for  _her_.

After all, he'd led me to her.

Although, I guess I should claim partial responsibility for my lateness.

I was the one who didn't have the strength to keep my hand off my dick as I showered after our run.

I didn't need this job, but I needed her.

Too bad she was married.


	2. Chapter 2

~2~

BPOV

~Two weeks earlier~

  
My favorite part of each day.   
  
When I could sit on my porch and sip my coffee as I watched the waves break, their frothy white tops crawling towards the beach.   
  
It was my favorite part of the day because it meant that he had left for work.   
  
Leaving me to my own devices.   
  
He had actually spoken to me this morning.

  
  
  
Let me know not to wait up as he had a dinner meeting.   
  
Translation: He had plans to fuck one of his whores.   
  
I knew he wasn’t being faithful to me, I just didn’t have any proof.    
  
I'd just taken a sip of my gourmet coffee brewed in our 'top of the line' coffee maker and closed my eyes, letting myself just listen to the beach sounds, when something heavy jumped into my lap, startling me as my hot coffee spilled on my chest.   
  
My eyes shot open as a man's voice yelled, “Sam, Heel!”   
  
I blinked against the bright sunlight as he approached.   
  
His full pouty lips were moving but I didn't hear a word.   
  
I just saw a sweat slicked muscled chest on a long torso crowned by the face of an angel, his short coppery hair burning brightly in the sunlight.   
  
I'd never resented being married more than I did in that moment as I locked on his sea green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**~3~**

 **

EPOV

**

  
I couldn't believe Sam had run off like that.   
  
I ran after him, calling him to heel, then making my apologies to the person he was sitting on.   
  
I tugged him down and my breath caught at the beauty that was revealed.   
  
She was so tiny.   
  
Her gold flecked green eyes wide with surprise.   
  
Her thick auburn hair loose and blowing in the ocean breeze.

****  
** **   
  
“Are you okay miss?”   
  
When she didn't answer, I let my eyes wander down to look for damage.   
  
My eyes froze on her now see through white top and her erect lickable nipples.   
  
Sam barked, breaking my haze, and I snapped my eyes back to hers.   
  
I hurt at the pain I saw in them.


	4. Chapter 4

**~4~**

  
I made my apologies once again, earning me a small nod from her, but no words.   
  
As I led Sam away, I felt like I was leaving a piece of me behind.   
  
It was with confusion that I walked into my bungalow, stripped and climbed into the shower.   
  
The vision of her would not leave my mind.   
  
As I soaped my body, I discovered I'd grown hard.

****  
** **   
  
This had not happened to me in over a year.   
  
Not since I'd lost my wife.   
  
A faulty elevator in our ritzy high rise condo in the city had plummeted her to her death.   
  
The management of the building had paid generously for her demise.   
  
As sole beneficiary to her estate, I would never want for anything again, the lawyers had said.   
  
I guess that was true if material things actually mattered to me.   
  
Losing her had shown me that  things were overrated.   
  
That materialism did not trump love.   
  
I'd thought she was the love of my life.   
  
But in my twenty-eight years, I had never had such a visceral reaction to her as I'd had to Sam's victim today.


	5. Chapter 5

**~5~**

 **

BPOV

**

  
As he'd left, pulling his reluctant dog with him, I'd continued to sit there dumbly.   
  
Watching the defined lines of his back ripple and tease as he struggled with his dog until he disappeared over the dunes.   
  
Eventually I realized I was chilled.   
  
I didn't think it was just because of the morning air on my wet blouse.   
  
I'd felt a long forgotten warmth in his presence and when he'd left, he'd taken it with him.   
  
With a heavy sigh and a shake of my head, I pulled myself from the chaise and moved inside to shower and get ready for an exciting day of nothing.   
  
Taking my time, slowly washing myself as I tried to absorb the heat of the water, I found one part of me still hot and needy.

****  
** **   
  
I let my fingers circle and stroke, flick and tug, until I exploded...the comforting warmth briefly enveloping me again as I shuddered and rode the waves of my orgasm.   
  
How long had it been?   
  
Stepping out, I grabbed a towel and as I dried off, the cold seeped back in.


	6. Chapter 6

**~6~**

  
I spent the next couple of days in a fog, no longer relaxing during my morning ritual, but on edge, waiting, hoping, that he would reappear over the dunes.   
  
Desperate to shake the cold, I'd even tried to get Carlisle to make love to me.   
  
All that got me was a gentle rejection in the form of, “It's been a long day, I'm tired.”   
  
This morning as he'd left, he again told me of a dinner meeting while handing me a few one hundred dollar bills, saying, “Why don't you get out today? Go to the spa or something. Maybe buy a new bauble of some sort.”   
  
_ Was he telling me I wasn't pretty enough for him anymore?   
  
Is that why he refused to touch me? _   
  
I didn't understand how I'd ended up in a loveless marriage.   
  
After all, he'd promised me the world when he stole me away from my daddy's ranch.

****  
** **   
  
Promised me I'd never have callouses on my hands again from manual labor.   
  
Filled my head with visions of pretty clothes and nice things.   
  
I'd been young, twenty at the time.   
  
Now that a decade had passed, I'd learned that material things weren't all that important.   
  
I should know, I was surrounded by them.   
  
What I didn’t have, and wanted more than anything, was simply to be loved.


	7. Chapter 7

~7~

  
To my disappointment, Poseidon didn’t make an appearance while enjoying my morning coffee on the deck.  
  
I moved inside to ready myself for the day.  
  
Going through the same motions as I did everyday, nothing changing. Except for the ‘me’ time I’d added to my showers, with my memories of _him_.  
  
Having showered and dressed, I was adding the finishing touches to my make up when it came to me.  
  
With a genuine smile on my face and lightness in my chest, I grabbed my purse and the money he’d left on the counter and raced out to the garage.  
  
I bypassed the Mercedes and the Jaguar and headed for the non descript Malibu.  

  
  
  
I didn’t like the attention I got in the other cars, the whispers that followed me when I went out.  
  
I preferred the anonymity of the Chevy.  
  
I did a quick search on my GPS and locked the coordinates in as I backed out, then wove my way through the quiet streets of the gated community.  
  
As soon as I cleared the gates, I changed the station from NPR to the CD player, blasting Muse as I picked up speed.  
  


_I think I'm drowning_

_asphyxiated_

_I wanna break this spell_

_that you've created_

_you're something beautiful_

_a contradiction_

_I wanna play the game_

_I want the friction_


	8. Chapter 8

**~8~**

 **

EPOV

**

  
I’d had a restless nagging feeling since encountering the beauty on her porch a few days ago.   
  
I tried to take my mind off of her.   
  
Longer runs on the beach.   
  
Sailing out to the cove.   
  
Even working the Times puzzle section.

****  
** **   
  
They were temporary fixes only, because as soon as I was done, she was there again.     
  
Her long hair being tossed around her face by the breeze, green eyes that rivaled mine staring back at me.   
  
It was frustrating to say the least.   
  
I threw down the puzzle I had been staring at for the last half hour and grabbed my running shoes.     
  
I had to see her again.   
  
Even if it was just from a distance.


	9. Chapter 9

**~9~**

  
Sam was more than happy to be going out for a second run.   
  
I exited my small bungalow, that wasn’t much more than a shack compared to the rest of the houses on this stretch of the island, and trudged across the yard, ducking palm fronds as I made my way to the open expanse of sand and water.

****  
** **   
  
Moving to the Cayman’s and buying the house were the only luxuries I’d allowed myself from the payout, aside from monthly incidentals.    
  
The house was more than I wanted, but the gated neighborhood afforded me the seclusion and isolation that I craved.    
  
The isolation I deserved as I was not fit to be part of normal society anymore.   
  
I was too bitter.   
  
Too disgruntled with society’s fascination with materialism.   
  
Which is why it made no sense for my heart to be beating so hard as I neared her house.   
  
She was the epitome of materialistic.   
  
_Wasn’t she?_


	10. Chapter 10

**~10~**

  
By my rough estimation, our homes were a mere three miles apart.   
  
Three miles of sand, yet millions of miles of social status.   
  
No, that’s not right because according to my bank statements, I  could be part of her world.   
  
But I didn’t want to be  part  of her world, I wanted to  be her world.   
  
I stood just on the other side of the section of dunes that led to her veranda, to her, and wondered again what I was doing.   
  
We were nothing alike.   
  
I was a beach bum.   
  
She was a beach princess.   
  
And unless she was a daddy’s girl, which I was guessing she was a tad too old for, she was somebody’s wife.   
  
Definitely off limits.   
  
Tell me why I wasn’t turning around.   
  
Tell me why I didn’t stop Sam as he bounded through the dunes, leading the way.   
  
Tell me why, when I cleared my head of the fog and followed the silly dog, a cold sadness crept into my body when I discovered an empty deck.

**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**~11~**

 **

BPOV

**

  
My purchase was nestled safely in the backseat, sticking her head out the window.

  
  
  


Her tongue lolled out and I could swear she was smiling.   
  
As I slowed down to wait for the gate to open, she let out a delighted bark to the couple passing by on their roller blades.   
  
An honest smile lit upon my face as I touched my foot to the gas pedal.   
  
Carlisle could have his ‘business meetings’ and ‘long days’.   
  
I’d just found myself a new companion.   
  
One that would give me an actual reason to get up each morning.   
  
One that was going to give me an excuse to explore the beach.   
  
And maybe have something in common should I bump into a certain green-eyed God.   
  
I pulled into the garage, turned everything off and got out.   
  
“Come on Leah, let’s go girl,” I coaxed the silky furred, pale retriever I’d just rescued from the pound to hop out of the car.   
  
We didn’t bother going inside.   
  
I headed straight for the beach.


	12. Chapter 12

**~12~**

  
I paused at the deck, kicked my shoes off and pulled off my blouse to reveal my black and white striped bikini top, which had a matching ruffly skirt.   
  
We cleared the dunes and Leah bounded to the water’s edge, barking and chasing the foamy edges as it advanced and receded.    
  
I let her take the lead as I strolled along, occasionally stopping to look at a shell or watch a small crab scuttle away.   
  
We’d lived in the Cayman house for the last five years and not since the first week had I ventured out here.   
  
There was more beauty than I remembered.  Or perhaps, there wasn’t more, I could just appreciate it now.   
  
The light playing on the waves, fracturing into prisms in the mist.   
  
The seagulls and pelicans soaring and diving as they filled the air with their song.   
  
Abruptly Leah’s nose lifted out of the water as she stilled briefly before bolting in a full out run.

****  
** **   
  
Her tail wagged behind her as her ears flopped and she announced her procession with sharp barks.   
  
I peered down the beach to see what had caught her attention.   
  
Another retriever was running straight for us.


	13. Chapter 13

**~13~**

  
_Could it be?_   
  
My eyes snapped up to search the expanse behind the dog.   
  
Leah, and the dog that I was now certain was Sam, reached each other and began the age-old sniffing ritual that all dogs do as soon as Sam had given a satisfying shake to relinquish his fur of water.   
  
My certainty of the dog’s identity was because of the man several yards ahead, trying to call his dog to heel as he was blatantly ignored by his four legged companion.   
  
I couldn’t ignore him though.   
  
He’d obviously not shaved since I’d seen him last, as even at this distance, I could tell his face was scruffy and unkempt.   
  
_Wild and free, nothing like Carlisle’s anal retentive attention to every last detail...except for me._   
  
I shook my head and allowed myself to enjoy what was coming my way.

****  
** **   
  
Jogging.   
  
Wet.   
  
His board shorts clinging and scrunching up on his thigh.   
  
My Poseidon.


	14. Chapter 14

**~14~**

 **

EPOV

**

  
Sam and I had been about half way home when he started acting goofy, darting into the water and out again.   
  
Going further out each time.

****  
** **   
  
I’d stopped and plopped down on the beach, taking off my shoes and shirt to set them to the side, I began digging my toes into the sand and let him have his fun.   
  
Out of nowhere he ran up and pounced on me, getting water and sand all over me as he yipped excitedly.   
  
He wanted to play.   
  
Hefting myself up, I chased him out into the water, diving into the shallow waves to rinse the sand off.   
  
I found a stick and we played fetch, alternating with quick dips in the water to cool down.   
  
I’d thrown the stick up the beach, back in the direction of  _her_ house, and watched as Sam ran after it.   
  
And kept going.   
  
I could just make out another dog and its female owner further up.  I knew it was a female by the amount of skin exposed in the tiny black and white bikini top.   
  
Shit.     
  
I started running after Sam, hoping he wouldn’t pounce on another innocent bystander, as I called out after him.   
  
He resolutely ignored me and focused on the pretty, almost white, retriever that had noticed him and was running towards him.   
  
I zeroed in on the dog’s owner, hoping to express that Sam was harmless, and felt the world shift.   
  
It was her.   
  
My Princess.


	15. Chapter 15

**~15~**

  
I slowed to a walk as I neared her, allowing a cursory glance at the dogs who were getting on quite well.   
  
She slowed as well, becoming hesitant, tentative in her steps.   
  
I took her in, taking advantage of the sun at my back crippling her vision...I hoped.   
  
Her skin was pale and translucent, not the overbaked look that so many women had down here.   
  
Her feminine curves enticingly clear in the striped swim top and short skirt.

****  
** **   
  
I let my eyes travel the length of her long toned legs, feeling myself thicken as images of those legs wrapped around me invaded my brain.   
  
_Abort! Abort!_   
  
I’d reached her now and needed to speak, needed to say something, anything.   
  
“Hey.”   
  
She giggled and it tickled my balls.  “Hi,” she said sweetly, tipping her head to the side.  “Are you the guy from the other day...”   
  
“Yeah, sorry again about that,” I cut her off.    
  
_Back up...she remembers...has she been thinking about me too?_


	16. Chapter 16

~16~

BPOV

****  
  
Blasted sun.  
  
Why was it always blinding me when I was near him?  
  
His voice, rough like he didn’t use it much, pierced me, caressing hidden parts of me and all I could do was giggle like a schoolgirl.  
  
I finally found my voice just to have him cut me off, eagerly.  
  
I took another step closer to him, ducking into the long shadow he was casting so that I could see him properly.  
  
Wow.    
  
He was prettier than I’d realized.  
  
Heat radiated off of him and swirled around me in our close proximity.  
  
“No apologies needed,” I consoled him.  “It got me thinking that I needed a friend.”  I allowed the words to escape before I thought them through.    
  
“Beautiful,” he whispered and my eyes flew to his, assuming he was referring to Leah but hoping he wasn’t.  
  
“Edward Masen.”  He extended his hand and I took it.  “Bella Cullen,” I answered, a fire creeping through my skin and running up my arm just from our clasped hands.


	17. Chapter 17

**~17~**

  
Another week had passed since meeting Edward on the beach.   
  
Carlisle continued to have meetings that ran late, leaving him to drag in and head straight to the shower before climbing into bed with nothing more than a brief inquiry to my day, followed by a “that’s nice, dear” as he rolled over and began snoring.   
  
Our mornings were routine as he handed me some money and told me he’d be late, to “amuse myself”.   
  
I was only doing as he’d instructed.   
  
My once snow white skin was already darkening slightly as I got out to the beach everyday with Leah.   
  
Always dressed in a designer bikini.   
  
Gifts from Carlisle...I couldn’t be bothered to go shopping for a new one when I had about twenty.

****  
** **   
  
Edward appreciated the way they looked on me.   
  
At least I think he did, as he was always trying to subtly adjust himself around me.   
  
Perhaps it was wrong to tease him.   
  
Dangerous to let myself to be attracted to him.   
  
But I hadn’t felt desired in so long, I allowed myself to get swept up in the experience.


	18. Chapter 18

**~18~**

 **

EPOV

**

  
“Come have lunch with me,” she offered when Sam and Leah seemed to be slowing down.

****  
** **   
  
For the last week, we’d met up on the beach.    
  
I could see her translucence fading as she took on a golden glow.   
  
A glow that was only enhanced by the sexier than sin bikinis she continued to parade in front me wearing.   
  
Her eyes were always dull when we first met and quickly dulled when it was time to part...but our time together, in between, they sparkled.   
  
We seemed drawn to each other, finding ourselves sitting closer and closer each time we gave in and permitted ourselves to drop to the sand.   
  
For the first time since shaking her hand, our skin was touching again, our calves pressing as she invited me to eat.   
  
“Where?” I whispered.   
  
“My place.”  Her eyes looked determined.


	19. Chapter 19

**~19~**

 **

BPOV

**

  
_ What had I done?   
  
What was I doing? _   
  
It was impulsive to invite him back but I wasn’t ready for the day to be over.   
  
It was Friday, Carlisle would be home for the next two days and I wouldn’t be able to spend hours out on the beach with Edward.   
  
I needed more time today.   
  
He looked at me hungrily as he asked where and I clarified I wanted him to come home with me.   
  
I watched him swallow, his eyes darkening before he finally nodded his head and stood, offering me his hand.   
  
We called the dogs and noticed Leah had a slight limp.  Assuming she’d stepped on a jelly, we knew she’d be fine in an hour or so.   
  
Edward surprised me when he scooped her up and hefted her onto his shoulders.  

****  
** **   
  
He was taking care of her and thereby me.   
  
I fell a little deeper in that moment.   
  
We walked silently back, our hips occasionally bumping against each other.   
  
I wondered if he felt the heat each time we touched or if it was just me.


	20. Chapter 20

**~20~**

 **

EPOV

**

  
With every step we took forward, I knew I should have been going the other way.   
  
In our time together, I’d been unable to tell her my story.   
  
But she’d told me hers.   
  
Confirming that she was taken.   
  
That she belonged to another.   
  
Even if the bastard didn’t appreciate what he had robbed from the cradle.   
  
Every time we got close, my skin prickled and came alive, feeling as if it were being tugged upon, pulling me closer to her until we made that connection that would burst fiery hot and then settle into a comforting warmth, finally becoming an icy cold spot when we separated.   
  
I could only imagine, and had imagined on a nightly and morning basis, what it would be like to be able to lay my body out along hers.   
  
To have all of our flesh pressing together.

****  
** **   
  
Pressing into each other.   
  
I followed her across the deck and through the floor to ceiling glass doors into her residence.   
  
I refused to call it her home.   
  
I don’t think she had a home.   
  
Yet.


	21. Chapter 21

**~21~**

 **

BPOV

**

  
We entered the house and I could feel him behind me.   
  
As soon as the door latched, I spun around and pressed myself to him.   
  
“Kiss me,” I pled in a desperate whisper.   
  
This was wrong.   
  
But I had to know.   
  
Had to understand why I always felt so alive when I was with him.   
  
He hesitated only momentarily before he gathered me in his arms, lifting me up to him as his mouth descended upon mine.   
  
Everything about this moment felt right.   
  
His tight grip on me held me together, kept me from shattering into a million pieces at the onslaught of turmoil raging within.   
  
He breathed life into me through my parted lips as he exhaled into our kiss, a constant ebb and flow like the tide outside.

****  
** **   
  
He exhaled.   
  
I inhaled.   
  
I exhaled.   
  
He inhaled.   
  
The kiss was unending.   
  
It was life changing.


	22. Chapter 22

**~22~**

 **

EPOV

**

  
Every part of my being was strained and tight as I succumbed to her siren call.   
  
She fit against me, not with exact precision, but close enough to grant us the opportunity to move and slide as I lifted her up, set her free.

****  
** **   
  
We existed on each other’s breath, each other’s oxygen until we’d used every available molecule and had to separate, had to come back to reality.   
  
I gently set her down, brushing my lips across her forehead in a lingering final caress.   
  
“That was careless of me,” I admitted.  She shook her head, her green eyes wide and wet.   
  
“I asked for it, thank you,” she replied.   
  
“For what?”  This had just gotten beyond confusing, why would she thank me?   
  
“For letting me feel...something,” she whispered.   
  
The sadness in her voice sent my hard on packing as it willingly deflated.   
  
“Hey,” I lifted her chin to meet my sincere gaze, “We’ll figure something out.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you been wondering about Carlisle? Hold onto something...

**~23~**

 **

CPOV

**

  
I dreaded the weekends.   
  
Dreaded knowing it would be two days with Isabella, pretending.   
  
My actions made me no better than the common whores I sought my pleasure from.   
  
No better than the whore now knelt between my legs, swallowing my cock.

****  
** **   
  
I truly cared for her, always had, but I couldn’t feel for her as more than a daughter, at best a young female companion.   
  
I’d had no business luring her away from her sheltered life.   
  
But I’d needed a cover.   
  
Needed a bride that society would deem acceptable.   
  
As CEO of my company, I earned my respect by being perfect.   
  
Perfect physique.   
  
Perfect bank account.   
  
Perfect mansion in the Cayman’s.   
  
Perfect young, beautiful wife.   
  
Too bad I was anything but.   
  
As my jizz erupted from my cock, I looked down and saw the emptiness my life had become reflecting back at me from his eyes as he gulped down my offering.


	24. Chapter 24

**~24~**

  
When he had cleaned me, he sat back on his heels, eyes on the ground.   
  
I tucked my spent dick back into my pants, extracted my wallet and dropped the bills on the nightstand.   
  
I left without a word.   
  
I didn’t know his name, he didn’t know mine.   
  
Only Mr. McCarty, who ran the brothel with his wife, knew who I was.   
  
Discretion was of utmost importance in my business dealings with him and he understood this.   
  
I paid his whores well, plus he got a little extra on top.   
  
Everybody was happy.   
  
Except me.   
  
I was tired of living the lie.   
  
Tired of my life being one huge scam that threatened to hurt those I cared about should my preferences be discovered.   
  
I climbed into my private plane and ran my checks as I started the engine.   
  
Climbing through the clouds, heading back to the island, it struck me just how very tired I was.

****  
** **   
  
Once I was over open water, I pointed the nose of the plane down and turned off the engine.   
  
She would be well taken care of...she was my sole heir after all.


	25. Chapter 25

**~25~**

 **

BPOV

**

  
He was telling me we’d figure out a way and I couldn’t help but believe the sincerity in his words.   
  
I gave him a half smile and nodded my head, extracting myself from his grasp to go to the kitchen.   
  
I began pulling out panini ingredients and he joined me. Chicken, artichoke and olive tapenade, some red peppers and provolone made their way to the counter.

****  
** **   
  
In a comfortable silence, we worked together to prepare our lunch.  The only sound was the distant crashing of the waves and the low hum emitting from Edward as hummed some song.   
  
As we ate, I ran scenarios in my mind.   
  
Trying to figure out how I could divorce Carlisle amicably.   
  
Looking for a way to spend more time with Edward.   
  
Popping the last bite in my mouth, it hit me.   
  
If he was up for it, that is.   
  
“Edward, I have a proposition.”


	26. Chapter 26

~26~

EPOV

  
I was still a little dumbfounded that I’d agreed to let her ‘hire’ me as her pool boy and gardener.  
  
But, at least it was a step in the direction of spending more time together, without attracting attention.  
  
I’d left with an extra spring in my step, thanks to our parting kiss, and promised to see her at 10:00 a.m. on Monday.  
  
And now I was going to be late for my first day on the job.  
  
But it wasn't my fault, really.  
  
The alarm hadn't gone off due to the power outage from the storm that passed through last night.  
  
Luckily, Sam had woken me when he jumped on the bed.  
  
Whining and licking as he pawed at me.  
  
He needed to go for his morning run.  
  
I could never get mad at my beautiful retriever, the only reason I had for living anymore, well, except for her.  
  
After all, he'd led me to her.  
  
Although, I guess I should claim partial responsibility for my lateness.  
  
I was the one who didn't have the strength to keep my hand off my dick as I showered after our run.  
  
I didn't need this job, but I needed her.  
  
It really was too bad she was married.


	27. Chapter 27

~27~

  
I left Sam at home as it would look awkward to be bringing my dog to work with me.  
  
I even approached her front door, just in case he was still there.  
  
Bella had mentioned he might want to be the first day.  
  
To meet me once she told him, over the weekend, that she’d hired me.  
  
It had been a long miserable two days without her.  
  
I’d caved and come by last night, hoping I might catch her walking Leah.  
  
No such luck.  
  
All the lights in her house had been lit up though, making it stand out like a bright beacon on the beach.  
  
From the shadows, I’d looked through the glass into her world.  
  
They must have been hosting some kind of dinner party because of all the people in suits I saw inside.


	28. Chapter 28

**~28~**

 **

BPOV

**

  
Leah’s barking woke me up.   
  
Mere minutes, it seemed, after I’d finally fallen asleep.   
  
I looked around the empty living room and last night came crashing down on me all over again as the doorbell rang.   
  
_“Mrs. Isabella Cullen?” the stern looking man in a neatly pressed suit asked after I opened the door._

 

** **   
  
_ “Yes...”   
  
“Wife of Carlisle Cullen?” he said.     
  
Sirens were blaring in my head as red flags waved in my face.   
  
The fact that Carlisle had not come home Friday night, in fact, hadn’t been home all weekend suddenly brought all my frantic pacing to the forefront.     
  
Something had happened.   
  
Something bad.   
  
“We’re sorry ma’am, there’s been an accident.” _   
  
Everything was so fuzzy and I couldn’t concentrate.   
  
The doorbell rang again and I pulled myself off the couch wondering what I had to face now.   
  
I walked over, telling Leah to hush as I cracked the door to a smiling, freshly shaved Edward.   
  
For the first time in twelve hours, things began to come into focus.


	29. Chapter 29

**~29~**

 **

EPOV

**

  
I was nervous as I rang the bell.   
  
Hopeful that Bella would answer and not her husband.   
  
I could hear Leah barking inside and fixed a non threatening smile on my face.   
  
I knew the house was big, but it shouldn’t have taken her this long to come open the door, especially when she was expecting me.   
  
Was I being punished for being late?   
  
I looked at my watch.  Fifteen minutes isn’t that bad.   
  
I rang the bell again...and waited.   
  
Finally, I heard her shushing Leah and the locks being tumbled.   
  
The door cracked as I smiled.   
  
The woman that appeared was broken and suffering.

****  
** **   
  
I pushed the door open and she collapsed into my arms, laughing hysterically as tears poured from her eyes.   
  
Quite frankly, she was scaring the shit out of me.


	30. Chapter 30

**~30~**

  
“Bella?  Princess?” I cooed at her as I ran my hand up and down her back soothingly.   
  
At ‘Princess’ her head snapped up at me.   
  
“He’s gone!”  She started to smile and it became distorted as her whole face crumbled, another round of sobs escaping her.   
  
“Who’s gone?” I asked dumbly.   
  
“Carlisle,” she choked before wiping her sleeve across her nose.  Glancing at it, I noticed this wasn’t the first time she’d done this.   
  
In fact, her hair looked limp and straggly and she was a bit...muskier...than normal.   
  
“Carlisle?”  She’d said it like it was someone I should know.   
  
“Carlisle, my husband, well...not anymore...” She broke down in another round of that weird laugh then cry then laugh thing she kept doing.  As she clarified, I realized she’d never used his name with me.     
  
To me, he’d been nothing more than Mr. Cullen or Bella’s husband, i.e., the man in my way to happiness.   
  
Now he was also ‘Carlisle’...and he was  _gone_ .   
  
“Please princess, can you explain?” I asked gently, rubbing the upper part of her arms as she took deep breaths, attempting to calm down.   
  
“They came last night and told me...he was over in Jamaica, business I assume, and he flew and they said...his plane...the wreckage was found Saturday but it took until yesterday to identify and then find me and so it was late and...”  She took a deep breath and just looked at me.   
  
“And?” I prodded.   
  
She bit her lip and looked up at me from under wet lashes.  “He’s dead.” It was a breathy whisper, but it seemed to echo around the room.

**  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**~31~**

 **

BPOV

**

  
_ There.   
  
I’d said it out loud.   
  
That wasn’t so bad. _   
  
I felt the hysterics threatening to erupt from me again.   
  
Just as my chest hitched and I sucked in a sniffle, his arms came around me, scooping me up bridal style.   
  
“Bathroom?”   
  
I pointed down the hall and dropped my head against his shoulder.   
  
No words were said as he first found the marble and polished brass monstrosity.   
  
He stiffened and I felt his horror at the ridiculousness of the room.

****  
** **   
  
I shook my head and in a whisper, directed him to the small bathroom off the servant’s quarters that sat unused.     
  
I needed to escape the luxury.   
  
I didn’t want a single thing to do with it.   
  
I just wanted the man that was holding me in his arms, not letting me fall.


	32. Chapter 32

~32~

EPOV

  
I was stunned walking into the bathroom that was the size of a small house.    
  
I should know better, I knew this, but seeing the luxury she lived in firsthand made me doubt that she could be happy with me.  
  
Then she redirected me to a smaller more personal bathroom and everything eased within me.  
  
I set her down on the toilet with a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
I busied myself, filling the tub with hot water and bubbles.  
  
Once it was ready, I turned to leave but her hand came out and grabbed my wrist.  
  
“Please don’t leave me.”  
  
“Never princess, not unless you tell me to go,” I whispered as I helped her stand.  
  
She chewed on her lip as she slowly peeled her clothes off, baring herself for me.  
  
I was getting to see the last bits I’d not yet seen. The most intimate parts of her that were usually covered by her skimpy swimsuits.  
  
And while my stomach twitched and my heart throbbed, my dick did not.  
  
She was beyond gorgeous, but this was not a sexual moment.  
  
It was a moment of trust and dare I say, love.


	33. Chapter 33

**~33~**

 **

BPOV

**

  
I kept my eyes fixed on his, using him to anchor myself as I undressed and slipped into the steamy bubbles.   
  
I gulped a mouthful of air and sank below the surface, letting the hot water cover me as I felt my hair float out around me.   
  
It was quiet.   
  
Peaceful.   
  
I re-emerged, feeling clearer headed, cleansed.   
  
Edward was leaning against the counter, his hands tucked in his pockets, looking up at me almost shyly.   
  
It was quite endearing.   
  
I knew I had a lot to sort out in the coming days.   
  
The funeral, the estate, the lawyers...it would crash down on me soon enough.   
  
The only fact that glared at me in this moment was that he was here with me now.   
  
“Join me?”   
  
His head shot up and he licked his lips slowly, teasingly.   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“Positive.”   
  
It was my turn to lick my lips as lifted his shirt over his head, then slipped his board shorts down.   
  
I was surprised that he wasn’t hard and I quirked my eyebrow at him playfully.   
  
“Do I not do it for you, Edward?” I mock pouted.  To my delight, the impressive organ dangling between his thighs thickened and gave a little jump.   
  
“Oh princess, I promise you do it for me.  It has taken every bit of my concentration to keep it from responding to the sight of you.  I didn’t want you to feel pressured in any way right now.”   
  
He walked to the edge of the tub, becoming harder with each step, and waited for me to lean forward before he stepped into the tub and sank down behind me.   
  
His arms slid down into the water, grabbing me and pulling me against his chest, and his now fully present erection.   
  
I spun in his arms, bringing my soapy hand up to his cheek to pull him down to meet me.   
  
“Make me feel, Edward.” 

 

** **


	34. Chapter 34

**~34~**

 **

EPOV

**

  
I woke to her sleeping soundly next to me on her belly.   
  
I couldn’t resist leaning over to kiss the back of her head softly.

****  
** **   
  
When my lips pressed into her hair, she shifted her legs, murmuring my name sleepily.   
  
It made me smile.   
  
I hoped she would be happier with me this morning.   
  
We’d gotten so close to making love in the tub last night and I’d had to put a stop to it.   
  
I wouldn’t take advantage of her confused mental state, but I did stay with her as she’d asked.   
  
With the compromise of pajamas being worn.   
  
I was going to stay right by her side until she was well and truly free of him.  When I claimed her, I wanted it to be all of her, with no hesitancy on either of our parts.   
  
But first, we had to get through getting all of her affairs in order, and sadly, I was experienced.   
  
I knew that when she woke, I had to tell her my tale.


	35. Chapter 35

**~35~**

 **

BPOV

**

  
Roughly three months have passed since Carlisle’s accident.   
  
Twelve weeks since falling asleep in my Poseidon’s arms for the first time... and waking up there.   
  
The first few days had been rough, not knowing whether to laugh, cry or scream in frustration.   
  
I’d wanted him so bad...and he’d told me no.   
  
After I calmed and he explained why, I was grateful.   
  
Especially as those first days passed and I realized how right he had been.   
  
I would have felt used.   
  
He shared his tragic past with me as part of my healing.   
  
Letting me know just how much he understood exactly what I was going through.   
  
Their deaths had been freak accidents...but we’d found each other because of them, in spite of them.   
  
And the bottom line was that the time had been good for us.   
  
It had allowed us to become best friends before moving it to a physical level.   
  
Unfortunately, Sam and Leah had not been so patient.   
  
Yeah, we were puppy grandparents...to seven puppies.  Sam had some super sperm.

****  
** **   
  
I might have had a small obsession with the Twilight books and after Edward pointed out that our dogs were named after the pack leader and his ex-girlfriend, I couldn’t resist.   
  
We named the puppies Jake, Jared, Emily, Sue, Quil, Embry and Seth.


	36. Chapter 36

**~36~**

 **

EPOV

**

  
We could tell Sam was frustrating Leah as she tried to nurse, so we decided to take him out for a walk along the beach.   
  
I might have had an ulterior motive for wanting to get her out on the sand as sunset was coming on.   
  
We both had clear consciences and it was time to let her know I wanted to be more than just her best friend.     
  
It was time to tell her the words.   
  
And I couldn’t think of a better place to do it than on the beach where we officially met the first time.   
  
The sky was on fire as we meandered along the beach.   
  
When we reached the spot I was looking for, I found my way to one of the boulders that littered the beach and leaned against it, tugging her close to me by her belt loops.

****  
** **   
  
Her laughter tinkled through the air as her lips found mine.   
  
“Bella?”   
  
“Hmmm,” she murmured.   
  
“I love you.”  She pulled her face back from me, her eyes searching mine for the honesty I knew she’d find.  I gave her a moment before I added, “And I want to marry you.”


	37. Chapter 37

~37~

joint POV

  
“Yes,” Bella whispered, happy tears pricking at her eyes. “A million times, yes!”  Edward stood from the rock and lifted her up, circling his arms around the woman he would never let go.    
  
Spinning her around, he stumbled and fell to the packed sand, landing on his back.  Bella giggled as he sat up with her straddling his lap.  
  
“You got sand on your shirt,” she said as she tugged on it, taking it off and throwing it to the side.  He kissed her again as she climbed off and took off running.  Edward saw that she wanted to play and was more than happy to let her.  
  
He jumped up and followed, chasing her down.  When he had captured her, he pulled her down, showing no regard for the edges of the water they were laying in as it was warm and welcoming.  
  
With a naughty grin, Bella reached for the button on her shorts and released it.    
  
Edward felt his dick hardening, pushing against the wet denim and he knew this time he wasn’t going to stop them.

****  
****  
  
She fell forward as his hands gripped her waist and slowly worked up, catching her tank and lifting it up as their lips and tongues worked feverishly over each other’s mouths.  They only stopped so he could take the tank top off, leaving her as bare on top as him.  
  
Clad only in their wet bottoms, their chests heaved as they eyed each other hungrily in the fading sun.  
  
Seductively, Bella stood up, a foot on either side of Edward’s hips.  She extended a hand and he took it, wondering what she had in mind.  He found out as soon as they were both standing and she went for his button and zip.  
  
They laughed as they awkwardly worked the clingy fabric off of their bodies, but it faded as soon as they took the other’s naked form in.  Edward reached for her hand and led her to the water.    
  
They were almost waist deep when Bella tugged on his hand, making him stop and face her.  She threw her arms around his neck, whispering “I love you, too, Edward.”  His hands found the swell of her ass as he dipped his head to the side so that he could kiss her, deepening it with each second that passed.  
 ****  
  
“Don’t make me wait anymore, Edward.  I know that you are all I need...all I want,” declared Bella as Edward lifted her up and lowered her onto his waiting stiffness.  
  
Bella moaned loudly as Edward sucked it down with his waiting lips.  It had been so long since she’d had any kind of penetration that she was tight.  So tight...and they both had to take a moment to adjust...to breathe.  
  
When she finally gave a small nod of her head, her forehead pressing into his, he tightened his grip on her hips and slid her upwards, feeling her slick walls sliding over him.  In a knee jerk reaction, he slammed her back down as he bucked up because it just felt too good, too intense.  
  
Using the momentum of the tugging surf, Edward and Bella continued to use their bodies to show each other just how it felt to be truly loved.  
  
How it felt to let go of all material things and just...be.  
  


~The End~

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope ya'll enjoyed it!


End file.
